Tank or canister-type vacuum cleaners are well known and each employs the usual housing assembly which includes an electric motor driven vacuum unit and the housing assembly is provided with a hose connector for connection with a current-carrying vacuum hose and a female electrical connector for supplying electrical power to such vacuum hose. The current-carrying vacuum hose may be operatively connected to an electrically driven brush of a floor unit or other cleaning apparatus as is known in the art.
In this type of vacuum cleaner it is common practice to employ an electrical cable assembly often referred to as a pigtail for connecting the current-carrying vacuum hose to the female electrical connector of the housing assembly resulting in added cost for such pigtail. In addition, in the usual pigtail of this type the male electrical connector is a simple plug which must be connected with care to preclude the possibility of electrical shock.
There is also a tendency in a canister-type vacuum cleaner for the vacuum tube portion of the current-carrying vacuum hose to be disconnected from its housing assembly and with a pigtail type electrical connection the vacuum tube portion of the current-carrying hose is prone to be left dangling and held to the housing assembly only by its pigtail which could be partially disconnected thereby partially exposing hot electrical parts in an unsafe manner.